


Don't Need Hugs Anyway

by OrphisTheDragon



Series: Time LU Oneshots (REWRITTEN) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Spirits of the four transformation Masks, Time (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug, Touch-Starved, he doesn't want to show it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon
Summary: "The farm girl had looked worried, when they’d ended the hug, like she wasn’t sure what happened in that moment but she still smiled that beautiful smile Time will love until his death and more.Even if he’s in the most dangerous dungeons he will remember this moment of warmth.He will remember that moment of safety in the most hopeless days.Even if she thinks this moment wasn’t special to him it was and will forever be his favorite hug."





	Don't Need Hugs Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome Back!  
I'm finally here again after myy long break and after deleting all my work here.  
Don't be sad because I'm slowly reposting them - in a better and rewritten version.  
I've edited a lot but see for yourself.  
I hope that you will enjoy this.

In his early life Time didn’t get many hugs. 

The other Kokiri didn’t think he was worthy of their time except Saria. 

Saria wasn’t a person who gave him hugs either, but it’s ok, he thought. Maybe it was supposed to be like this, maybe the others just didn‘t like hugging.  
But they hugged each other and he just didn’t understand what was wrong with him.  
He couldn’t imagine at the time why he was so different from the others.

Then there was Navi and she was there, coming with him on this impossible adventure for a child, she supported him with everything she could do, but it wasn’t enough.  
She couldn’t hug him, she was just a fairy and too tiny to do it.  
But he was so thankful for her presence. 

Now he had finally a fairy.

Now he was like the other Kokiri with her.

Except he wasn’t.

He could leave the forest, the one thing everyone says they couldn’t do because they would die if they did it.

And yet he lives and a small part of him wished that he didn’t.

Time met also Malon in his early years and she hugged him, because he woke her father up. The blonde didn’t know what to do, this was his first hug in years and he felt a strange feeling of warmth.  
The hug felt just wonderful and he wanted to lose himself in it.  
Wanted to lose himself in the feeling of safety and Time wasn’t sure if he didn’t cry a little bit while they hugged.  
The farm girl had looked worried, when they’d ended the hug, like she wasn’t sure what happened in that moment but she still smiled that beautiful smile Time will love until his death and more.

Even if he’s in the most dangerous dungeons he will remember this moment of warmth. 

He will remember that moment of safety in the most hopeless days.

Even if she thinks this moment wasn’t special to him it was and will forever be his favorite hug.

Navi left him and he felt his heart break. She couldn’t give him what he needed but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t important and now she was gone.

When he was in Termina and tried to survive that Time didn’t get hugs.

He didn’t let them, too afraid that it will hurt him more if he let them hug him and then they would forget him again the next time he played the Song of Time.

He didn’t want to be forgotten but it was his duty to try again and again and again.

So often that not even he was sure how many times it had happened already.

On some days he could feel the warmth of a hug.  
Not really there but yet it was.  
If someone had told them years ago that he would get hugged by spirits from masks… He wouldn’t have believed them.

First it was only a small presence - the Deku Scrub.

Then the fatherly Goron Darmani.

Third one to join his small spirit family was Mikau.

The last one, who comforted him Time was still scared about but he couldn’t say that the Fierce Deity wasn’t protective.

It wasn’t exactly what he was needing but it was good enough that it helped for some time.

The day of his wedding with Malon was the best day in his entire life.

The promise of forever had something sweet about it that he adored and wished was true. 

Many years later and there was this child, who had a life nobody not even Ganondorf deserved. How could the Goddesses be so cruel to a person, who was just a child, and take his old life, friends and memories away. It was all a cruel joke of destiny that they all had to serve a role nobody wanted.

Wild just went straight to him, hugged him with a strong grip. 

„What are you doing, little one?“, Time asks softly, not having expected this surprise hug

"I had flashback about someone I cared a lot about and it made be upset. Four said “it will get better with Time”“, the 17 year old said that with tears in his eyes. 

Time chuckled at that, knowing that this isn’t what Four had meant by saying that, but he also wanted to melt into this hug. When would there be a next time now that Malon was still at the farm and he wasn’t. 

"It’s ok, Wild. It’s ok“, he whispered into the wind, but Wild could still understand him.  
The champion snuggled more into the arms of the Hero of Time.

"You know, can come to one of us if you need a hug, old man. We’re not going to hurt you and you also deserve to be comforted, you understand?“, told him his protégé later that day without a reason. 

Time was sure that he did nothing that could’ve told the others his unfamiliarity with hugs.

Time understood however the intention from the pup but yet he knew that he didn’t really needed it.  
He also knew that the others deserved it more, and Malon and the others would always be first place on his priorities.

Hugs were not that important for him anyway and yet many people he knows would disagree.

He has told himself many times in his life that he didn’t need them and that they would just make it worse.

“I don’t need hugs anyway,” murmured a nine-year-old Link as he watched the other Kokiri hugging and laughing together.

“Don’t need hugs anyway,” a young hylian with a quest said as he slowly walked away from the save arms of a red haired farmer girl.

“I don’t need hugs!” sobbed Link, finally breaking down with three spirits and a fairy by his side, fearing the future of this world and his own, with a moon always staring at him.

“Don’t need hugs anyway,” said a man mentally too old to count his age as he stared at the other Links hugging and laughing with each other. 

One day they will prove him wrong but for now he believes it.


End file.
